This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. A key objective of our ACERT Center is to disseminate the state-of-the-art instrumental technologies that we have developed, so that other laboratories can perform a wider range of experiments, and with greater efficiency. Given the limited resources of the Center, at this time it is not realistic for us to disseminate our proprietary instrumentation developments in the form of commissioned spectrometer construction projects for other research groups. To address this limitation, we have an ongoing dialogue with the Japanese instrument company JEOL, who has expressed interest in upgrading their current line of ESR spectrometers with our help. They have signed a non-disclosure agreement with us, and we have provided detailed specifications for designs of our spectrometers that would be appropriate for commercial dissemination. These include an 8 to 18 GHz heterodyne pulsed and FT spectrometer, a high-power 95 GHz cw/pulsed spectrometer, cw bridges operating at 140 and 240 GHz, and related sub-systems. Our objective would be technology transfer with JEOL in consideration of financial support from them for instrumentation research and deveolpment which is relevant to our mutual interest . While they do not presently have internally budgeted funds for this purpose, during the coming year they are actively seeking potential buyers (in Japan) to initiate external funding of a collaborative effort.